Jamie Hawkins--The Search for Treasure Planet!
by firelily18
Summary: Jamie Hawkins is almost 13 and bored out her mind! Abandoned by her father as a child and living with her aunt at a struggling inn, she dreams of sailing the galaxies far, far away. When she discovers she's the great-granddaughter of Captain Flint and a Siren Princess, she finds herself thrust into the adventure of a lifetime as she sets sail to find Treasure Planet! Fem!Jim


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET! ENJOY THE CHAPTER ANYWAY!**

They came out of nowhere.

Sirena was jolted out of bed as she felt her ship shake violently. She got up, wiped the sleep from her eyes, and brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. She yawned and checked the clock.

3 a.m.

'What the hell?' She thought as she stretched her muscles, glancing at her curtained window. 'Why am I on the floor?'

A few moments later she got her answer when her lady-in-waiting came rushing into the room, crying hysterically.

"Mandy!" She questioned, trying to calm her down. "Mandy what is happening?"

Mandy's hair was wild and she was shaking like a leaf, so uncommon for her proper mannered friend.

"It's Captain Flint Princess!" Mandy finally cried, her face full of terror. "He's attacking the ship!"

Sirena paled in fear and unconsciously clutched the necklace she was wearing. Captain Nathaniel Flint was the most fearsome, most ruthless pirate in the universe. In the twelve years he's been plaguing them he has never once lost a battle and what's worse is he only leaves one survivor for every single battle he's ever been in.

Just one to tell the tale. And royalty or not, no one was shown clemency.

The rest of the crew were slaughtered, men, women, even babies and little children!

He was truly a soulless monster and Sirena had no intention on being one of his victims. This was _her_ ship and _her_ people that were in danger.

It was fight or die now.

And thank the heavens she had a secret, powerful weapon Captain Flint knew not of.

Well two.

Sirena quickly ran to her desk drawer and retrieved her weapon, specially made to cut through even the toughest of armor courtesy of her top researchers, along with a special poison that would paralyze and kill them in a matter of moments, assuming the powerful blast didn't.

"Here!" Sirena said as she gave Mandy another weapon, much less powerful than hers but much easier to work, hiding her in a secret compartment. "Shut up until I get back! I command you to not utter a single sound should you not wish to be killed! But if any pirate should discover you, do not hesitate to shoot him down for he will surely do worse to you!"

Mandy protested but she slammed the door, commanding her in her most regal tone to be quiet.

Sirena then cautiously went outside and scouted the area, keeping hidden to the shadows. The last thing she wanted was to be spotted, she needed the element of surprise.

She heard the sound of shots being fired and peeked over and saw three men at the end of the hallway, no doubt Flint's crew, laughing as they effortlessly slaughtered her guards.

She let loose her secret weapon and when they were left dazed, she shot at them with her other weapon, killing them instantly.

Sirena kept going, saying a quick prayer for the dead guards and kicking the scum pirates.

'Three down,' She thought as she headed for the base of the ship. 'Ten to go.'

Sirena heard rumors that Captain Flint always struck with a band of thirteen warriors, bringing new meaning to the term 'unlucky thirteen.' She prayed the stories were true, as she only had thirteen shots in her weapon. She couldn't afford to waste one and she definitely didn't have any more to spare.

But she kept her mind from those depressing thoughts as she concentrated at the task at hand.

When she got to where the Longboats were she saw a very large pirate snap the neck of one of her guards and close in on the remaining alive one, who was injured and weaponless.

She killed him too and quickly tended to the wounded guard.

"Princess!" The guard warned, wincing as Sirena wrapped his bleeding knee as best as she could with a dead guard's jacket. "You shouldn't be here-"

She ignored him and hid him in the compartment. Thank God she insisted on those hidden compartments as the ship was being built and memorized the inner workings of it even though her Uncle thought it wasn't a 'woman's place.'

Her Uncle who would most likely be hidden like the coward he was inside one of them, pissing himself and shitting himself in terror.

"If I don't come back," She swallowed back the terror that crept into her voice. "My lady in waiting is hidden in my room. When Flint leaves, get her and get to safety."

She left him there and nearly screamed in shock a few seconds later when a fearsome pirate blocked her path.

A camouflager. She heard his twisted laugh as he launched himself at her but she dove away just in time.

She quickly got rid of him too. Another dead. That makes five.

Suddenly she heard a scream. She quietly went over to the room the sound came from and saw one of the maids being held up by a Spiden.

He was devouring her alive.

Sirena nearly threw up her supper at the sight. She quickly disposed of him but she was too late for the girl. She put her out of her misery, silently crying as she did it. She sent a quick prayer up to the heavens for her. What a horrific way to die.

Sirena then heard loud footsteps and quickly hid in a cabinet. When she heard the pirate enter the room she used her secret weapon again and then quickly jumped out to shoot him at point blank range.

Lucky number seven. Six to go.

She crept silently throughout the ship, eliminating three more of Nathaniel's crew. Two in the galley stuffing their face with purps as the cook lay dead at their feet and the other one raping a female guard as she screamed in pure agony.

She eliminated them all, showing no mercy. The guard was in too much pain to move so she hid her in the secret compartment there, promising she would be back for her.

Sirena hoped it wasn't a lie.

She walked towards the end of the ship, where they were _suppose_ to be keeping her necklace.

Where she knew Captain Flint would be with his two fiercest warriors.

She passed by multiple dead guards and tried to keep her hands from shaking in terror. She started having flashbacks about her life as she pondered what she thought would be her last moments alive, regretting that she never had the chance to travel the galaxies as she always wished. She tried to figure out how Captain Flint knew she was on this ship when it was _she herself_ who classified it top secret with only a couple of dozen of her most trusted people and who could of tipped him off? Her Uncle and her betrothed didn't even know when she would cast off or what route she would take as Sirena didn't even trust them! She left in absolute secrecy!

But what Sirena really wanted to know though was how the hell Captain Flint managed to get here at all when she heard he just robbed Arcturian solar crystals in the Etherium galaxy, at least a month away! No ship in _any_ galaxy could be that fast!

"-you had to do was tell me where the heart of the universe is and your life would of been spared." She heard a cold voice say, forcibly throwing her from her thoughts and freezing her in terror. It was a cruel voice that everyone in the galaxy was well acquainted with, including Sirena. "But now I see we have to do it the hard way."

When she heard her guard's cries of agony, Sirena didn't waste any time, she _couldn't_ waste any time.

She quickly jumped out and shot at him, singing at the top of her lungs with as much power as she could muster.

But Captain Flint moved so fast it was like a blur and she saw the pirate who was behind him fall over dead. She shot again on instinct, but Flint was much too fast yet again, and her blast only killed the remaining pirate of Flint's crew.

Then she was immobilized by a gun pointed straight at her head.

"A siren." He murmured as he wrapped his tentacles around her neck, tightening on the heart of the universe, his cruel yellow eyes boring into her. "Oh _and_ a princess. What a treat! And here I thought all your people were slaughtered? Well then again all the _true_ Sirens were slaughtered as you are only part one but still very, very valuable. I think I just may keep you and the heart of the universe along with you."

Sirena was petrified but she still fought, clawing and biting at him to try to get loose. She tried singing louder but it just wasn't working. Apparently he was one of the very few creatures in the world immune to the voice of a Siren, even that of a part one.

The ones that were able to murder them one by one.

Captain Flint simply laughed at her desperate tactics as he let loose a sleeping gas from his tentacles, causing Sirena to sway with drowsiness.

"So fiesty," She heard as she slipped into unconsciousness, her body being carried bridal style. "I'm going to love breaking you in."

Then darkness overcame her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS. I WAS JUST WATCHING THE MOVIE AND THIS POPPED INTO MY HEAD. REVIEWS? ANYBODY?**


End file.
